


Jane

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Enemas, F/M, PWP, Watersports, but not negociated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jane tries an experiment and gets more than what she bargained for.





	Jane

**Author's Note:**

> This is screwed up but at least it's out of my head now. Enjoy ?
> 
>  
> 
> Ps : no scat but a couple poop mentions.

Jane walked into the hotel room and closed the heavy door behind her. She gave the bedroom a circular look from the entrance where she stood, immobile. The room looked better than what she'd expected. This was little more than a brothel after all. Except there were no whores and all the client paid was the room, not the service. In this way of considering things, Jane was the service provider. She would not pay for the room and would not receive money for her participation. This was for fun, now money.

It was the first time she came here. She'd heard of the place through a college acquaintance and the idea had left her appalled... But still immensely curious. A place where people went to have kinky sex with strangers. The person at the reception desk would ask you if you were submissive or dominant. If you choose submissive, as Jane did because she figured it would be easier for her, they would ask about your hard limits and then would give you a room number with the assurance that the rooms where monitored live for everyone's safety. The desk lady had asked for her test results. She also asked if she wished to wear a mask. Jane was now wearing a black velvet mask around her blue eyes. Just like the room, it didn't look cheap. The material felt soft and new. Just like the sheets did when she finally walked to the bed to feel them under her fingertips.

The floor was covered in burgundy carpet, soft under her bare feet. She had left her shoes at the door. The bed had iron bars at its head with rings on them. Probably to tie up someone. She had never done that, but the idea of being tied up rather excited her.

Jane hadn't known what to put as hard limits. There were a lot of things she'd never done but was willing to try after all. She couldn't know if she liked it or not before trying. She'd said she wasn't against a little pain but didn't want real violence. No scars or any permanent marking. That was about all she'd thought about.

Jane mostly came here because she was curious. She wanted to know what kind of people came here. What kind of things they did. The room was a little expensive after all. Did the clients choose the room ? Did they see the person inside beforehand or was it a surprise for them too ?

Jane took a deep breath and once she was ready, as ready as could be at least, she knelt in front of the bed with her back to the door, just like the front desk person had instructed. No client would be sent to her room until she was in position.

Jane didn't have to wait more than ten minutes before she heard the door open and close.  
"Hello. Don't look back.” Jane had to take a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. The man's voice was pretty average and full of confidence.  
"Hello."  
"Close your eyes. Stay as you are. You won't speak unless I ask you to but you do not have to be completely silent. I want you to know I have read your hard limits and will respect them. Now I want you to pick a safe word and say it to me."  
"Red." It wasn't original but this wasn't the time to go for original.  
"Your safeword of red. I want you to promise me you won't hesitate to use it if needed. It is okay to use it and if I do anything that you don't like I will take care of you until we are both okay again."  
"Ok. I promise."  
"Good. Don't move, keep your eyes closed."

She heard the rustle of the man's clothes as he moved behind her. She felt hands over her head, tying some sort of blindfold.  
"Open your eyes. Can you see ?"  
"No." She couldn't see anything. Would she not see him at all ?  
"You will call me sir."  
"Yes sir."   
"Very well. Now get up and take your clothes off, one by one."

Jane was already wet. She could feel the dampness of her underwear as she got up to her feet. The tension in her belly was such that she couldn't help it. She removed her clothes one by one, without trying to be sexy. Her hands were shaking with nerves.

"Go on." The man said. She had marked a pause as the only things left to take off were her bra and underwear now. Jane heaved a sigh and took off her bra first, then her underwear, hoping that the man couldn't see how wet she was.  
"Good. Lie down on the bed now, on your belly."

Jane heard the man undress but she couldn't be sure if he was completely naked or not. The bed felt soft and cool against her skin. The man stepped closer, leaning on the right side of the bed. He then took Jane's hands, one after the other to tie them to the iron headboard with large leathery cuffs. Then he took her right hand and led it a little bit higher on the bar until she felt something small taped to it under her fingertips.  
"I'll take the cuffs off eventually but the key is right here, should you need to get to it. Now turn around and spread your legs." 

She did, widening her stance on the bed.  
If the man saw how wet she was, he didn't comment on it, but it's a natural phenomenon after all.

Jane felt the man sit next to her at hip level before she heard what she assumed was a vibrator turn on.  
She let out a gasp when she felt two confident, cold, fingers suddenly pushing her lips apart. Then, whatever was vibrating was directly applied on top of her hooded clitoris. It stayed there, relentlessly moving in slow even circles. The man wasn't touching her otherwise. 

Jane gasped again, tugging on the cuffs softly,knowing an orgasm wasn't far. Her hips started to roll slightly upwards to chase the feeling when she felt the man's elbow pushing her down until she couldn't move up anymore. The even movement of the magic wand, at least that's what Jane thought the toy was called, was so even and controlled.

What felt like a tight, small ball of tension in her lower regions echoed in waves through her body until it grew and grew and exploded from her pussy outwards. The orgasm had been so strong that for a moment she couldn't feel anything, not the arm across her waist, not the fingers keeping her drenched lips apart, nor the wand still vibrating against her. It was strange at the same time. The orgasm had been strong yet... It felt incomplete because of the arm restraining her movements. Like this orgasm could have been one of the best of her life only to have been robed of a part of it as it happened.

The wand went away for a moment but Jane's clitoris, which was still pulsating with intensity even as it shrank on itself, could still feel it hovering just over her. Jane doesn't think she moaned, but she will admit to loud panting. She wasn't a very vocal woman.

Jane was allowed a moment to breathe before the magic wand was once more applied to her now sensitive clitoris. It was just shy of painful but pleasure definitely took over. It was exactly like the first time except that it didn't take as long for her sensitive body to orgasm the second time. The man still held her body down and this time he left the wand, immobile, against her clitoris even after she climaxed. That was as painful as a bruise on one's private parts. It hurt in a way that wasn't pleasant but not insurmountable. It was like sitting on a very hard bike for too long.

It took longer for her to come again because of the incessant stimulation but eventually she orgasmed for the third time, trying to arch off the bed once more. Except that this time, the man let her, removing the magic wand and his fingers at once. It was probably one of the most intense orgasm she'd had in her whole life, she felt like it may have lasted a whole minute with the help of the man who would just bring back the wand for a few seconds, just to have her over the edge again. It bordered on painful but the man would never let it go that far and Jane wondered how he could tell.

She felt when the man got up from her side, stopping the magic wand. The room was full with her panting and once she could think again she wondered what would come next. Surely the man didn't just come here to masturbate women to completion.

She could hear the man doing things, and Jane started to get cold as her body cooled down. Her neck had small tremors.  
"Are you cold or is it something else ?"  
"I'm getting cold."  
"Ok. Turn around. On all fours with your legs parted enough that I can fit in between."

Jane turned around slowly. Her legs felt like jelly but she could hold herself up. The next moment, the man was putting a very soft cover over her back. It stopped right above her ass cheeks. Then the man wiped her pussy with a wet wipe until she was clean again. Did that mean he wanted to do anal ? Or maybe he prefered sex unlubricated, but he was nice until now so it didn't really fit him as much as she could say.

"The first part was for you. The next part is for me... And for you if you end up liking it. I will take care of you afterwards. You may use the words yellow or orange if you want me to slow down. Ok ?"  
"Ok."

Jane heard something being unscrewed, then the man put his right hand on her left ass cheek. He used his grip to part her cheeks. Then she gasped as she felt the pad, the slipery pad, of his thumb rubbing her asshole.

Jane had never had anal sex. She was curious enough about it though and there was lube involved clearly so she was both nervous and excited. She just hoped he would be nice about it. 

The pad of the man's thumb kept rubbing her hole in circles, sometimes applying pressure without really pushing in and jane could feel her body tensing in response.

Suddenly, although could it be really sudden considering what they were doing ? The man removed his thumb and pushed his whole middle finger inside, all up to the knuckle. It wasn't a stretch really, the finger went in smoothly but it felt so alien. It felt like having a wormy hook in her ass and her sphincter instinctly tightened against the intrusion. The finger had no choice but to stop moving.  
"Relax. Bear down for me." At first she didn't, she couldn't. The man stroked the bottom of her back under the cover. "Come on bear down." 

Jane took a deep breath and was hit by a wave of humiliation as she relaxed and bore down. It felt like taking a poop with someone watching. The man took his finger out and she heard the sound of more lube being taken. The finger came back and relentlessly moved in and out of her ass. There was so much lube that she couldn't clench on it even if she wanted.

Suddenly, like the first time, a second finger was added and hurried to the tilt into her ass. She gasped again and her fingers clenched on the sheet. There was a slight hurt to it. A burn. Jane took deep breath with her mouth, trying to relax. After a minute of immobility with his fingers still up her ass, the man started moving them again. He'd spread them and crook them, Jane could feel them feeling all her internal walls. It felt very strange and invasive.

Jane had half expected the third finger being introduced just as suddenly as the others. But this time she let out a scream. The intrusion of the third finger really hurt. Her tissues were burning. Her back was bowed, hoping the fingers would come out. But they stayed firmly in place, deeply anchored into her core.  
"Orange. Orange." She realized as she said it that she'd been crying. Fat tears fell on the sheet between her twisted hands. She was still panting, faster now, her voice full of pain as the burning didn't let up.

The man stroked her back and was coexing her to unbow it. She did, relaxing as much as she could and eventually, the three long fingers in her ass started pushing at her burning insides again. She hadn't noticed before that she'd tried closing her legs on him too and tried to part them to give him easier access.

The man kept sliding his fingers rather relentlessly in her behind for what seemed to her like quite some time. Eventually, the burning feeling went away, leaving just the dull stretch and glide of his fingers.

Jane wasn't sure she was enjoying the ass play, it was after all not meant for this and she had difficulty seeing it in a purely sexual way. It was set in her head that it was a dirty thing to do.

Maybe the man had noticed her being in her thoughts because he lined up his three fingers in a straight line and pulled her sphincter downward. It was uncomfortable at best and awoke the burning feeling. Plus, his fingers made a mortifying sound as they slipped out of her. Jane bowed her head, feeling her cheeks heat up. She was holding tight to the headboard as she wondered what it looked like now. If it looked loosened. She wasn't sure she truly wanted to know or see though.

"Is this your first time doing something like this ?" When Jane answered, she couldn't help the quavering of her voice.  
"Yes."  
"What I'm gonna do is rather unconventional but it's not dangerous and I'm gonna take care of you afterwards. I've done it before. All you have to do is hang on and hold it alright ?" She nodded, wondering what it was that she was supposed to hold. What was he going to put in her insides.  
“It might sting. I need you to say you understand.”  
“Okay.” Jane's voice was still quivering. “i understand.”  
“What's your safe word ?”  
“Red.”  
“Good.” The man said, stroking her lower back, just above her crack.

He slipped some fingers back inside on a downward stroke, just once before getting on his knees behind her. She could feel him getting closer. His warm, naked thighs were now set against hers.

Then, with his left hand, he kept her butt cheeks apart and her hole open, she could feel that much; And with his right, he guided the head of his cock into her loosened hole. Slowly, inevitably, he breached this virgin channel. He penetrated her to the hilt, until they were crotch to butt, glued together by lube and sweat. She screamed a little scream only she could hear. She hasn't meant it but it was much worse than his fingers, and the more she tried to clench on it, the more it hurt, burning the thin skin of her insides.

Jane didn't know if he was actually big or not but he felt huge, plugging her up completely. He wasn't doing anything for now, just waiting as he was. She felt full, like she needed to go to the loo really. But eventually, as the burning subsided, it also felt oddly compelling, to be completely full like this. How strange.

It was uncomfortable but nice. She wondered what it would be like if he started moving, actually fucking her, but he was still completely immobile.

The only other thing she could feel, other than his dick, were his hands. The right one, holding tight to her hip; The left one, holding her ass even more tightly. So tight, she thought she might bruise. The cover had slipped higher on her back, she wasn't cold anymore.

She could feel him shake, but not as if he was cold, more as if he was concentrating really hard. At once she felt it. Jane didn't think he was coming for more than half a second before she realized it was something else. She'd had a boyfriend come inside her before and it simply felt kind of more slippery if she paid attention.

This felt different. It was actually warm and as seconds ticked by she could almost feel how the liquid filled all the crevasses left void between her internal walls and his dick. She went from filling full to feeling pressure from inside as he didn't seem to stop relieving himself, because that's what he was doing. He was peeing inside of her ass.

As he became heavier against her bottom, Jane's brain short circuited as she realized that she was being used as a mere toilet. In that moment that what she was : nothing more than a toilet, used to evacuate waste.

She didnt react, not even a gasp, didn't clench. She was relaxed even, and didn't think about using her safeword at all.

She was free of every thought but what her purpose was at the moment. A lonely tear ran down her cheek in consequence.

The man was panting now, she could tell he was almost done but in her state of mind, she would have stayed like this for as long as he wanted.

He was done and Jane felt like they were suspended in time. She didn't know if it was right or wrong to feel this way considering what was happening, with her body reactive and her mind numb and pliant. 

“Good, you're doing great. Now is the time to hold it alright ? You can't spill it. I'm going to pull out and you're going to clench.” The man stroked her back upward with his left hand until he could push her down, her shoulders lying against the sheets, her full ass up in the air.

“I'm pulling out, you clench.”

He pulled out faster than she anticipated, breaking the time bubble she had felt closed in. She let out a loud sob. His dick was full of piss and burned the tender skin of her rim as it slipped out of her. It felt as if someone was forcing out a hard, large poop out of her.

"Shh. You're okay, clench dear." Oddly, the endearment made her feel slightly better. She tried to clench, she really did, but she could feel that the ring of muscles was loosened.

"It's perfect. Here I'll help you." She felt a small fingertip coming to rest on her ring and clenched around it until he was satisfied.

“Good, now hold it, I'm almost done.” She felt the cover come off her back, then he proceeded to undo the cuffs. “Try facing me.”

The movement seemed impossible. She was scared to feel inside of her, sloshing.

“You can go slow, come on now. Sit on your knees.” Jane moved, very slowly. Sideways first, before straightening up, clenching hard. She must be looking utterly ridiculous. Her rim was burning anew, now that the liquid waste was in direct contact with it. 

“Open your mouth, don't move, don't swallow.”

Jane obeyed immediately, only thinking about where his cock had been afterwards but thankfully, he didn't put it in her mouth. She could hear him beating it out in front of her. It didn't take long until she heard him panting again and then again until she felt the slimy texture and salty taste of semen in between and around her lips. She had never liked it.

Next she felt his fingers, clean smelling fingers, spreading the spunk on her lips. Gently, almost as if it was lip gloss. Then she felt a finger slide in her mouth, weighing on her tongue, bathing in it. He proceeded to slide his finger all around her tongue, across her gums and up her palate. basically making sure that the taste permeated her mouth. Finally he pulled out his finger.

“You can swallow the rest now. Try not to lick your lips too much for now. If you leave it a bit, I'll wipe it off soon and will let you rinse it off.” Jane nodded. "Ok. Now we're going to move to the bathroom so you can expel it. You only have to hold it until then. I'll take care of you afterward.”

The man took her right hand and slowly guided her off the bed. All she could think about was “Clench, clench.” The cum was starting to dry on her lips.

Small step by small step, the man guided her to the bathroom. She knew they were inside when the floor changed from carpet to tiles. The bathroom was warm and she wondered briefly if the heating was on. He had her sit down on the toilet (also warm) and kept holding her hand.

“You can let go now.”

Time seemed to have stopped again. Holding his hand made her feel like a child, but this was completely incompatible with what they had done. What he had made of her. Yet she needed it. She couldn't imagine letting go of his hand. 

So that's was what submission felt like. Humiliating, humbling, exciting, a little painful, physically and otherwise, and compelling for some reason. After letting a man pee inside of her ass, nothing should feel more humiliating, but the idea of letting go in front of him made her feel...

“You don't have to be ashamed, I think it's pretty clear I enjoy it.”

Eventually, the burning feeling on her rim got the best of her. To her ears, it sounded exactly as if she was taking a pee. A pee that burned her ass.

“Good. The scene is over but I'm going to take care of you now. I've already prepared what's needed to clean you out. We can either take off your blindfold or not, as you wish. What would you prefer ?”  
“Hmm...” Jane was worried but she wasn't sure why. Maybe she was worried that she wouldn't find him attractive, but why did that matter at this point ? He wasn't here to woo her. She was certain only clean people (on paper and in reality) could enter here. That should be enough for her. In the end she decided to go all in. “Without.”

“Okay.” The man took the blindfold off her eyes delicately but left the mask in place. The whiteness of the bathroom was blinding but here the man was. 

He was older, maybe late thirties compared to her early twenties. He had a strong jaw and sharp eyebrows that gave his face a sense of... Not quite authority but an impression that this man knew what he was doing. Sadist or dominant was definitely not what came to mind when she looked at his face. He could be a nobody in the crowd, a handsome one if you wanted him to be.

“Disappointed ?”  
“It's hard to be when you don't know what to expect." He gave her a smile.  
“True, I guess. I wasn't, for what its worth. You've been perfect.” He stayed silent as he let her rinse her lips and mouth.

“Okay. You might not enjoy the cleaning process but I promise you'll feel better afterwards. Would you rather go back on the bed or get in the tub ?”  
“The tub.” The bed felt too intimate now that she'd seen his face.  
“Okay. You can lie down or get your hand and knees.”

Jane chose to lie down, the tub was big enough to be comfortable, and the man started to fill it with warm water under her. He even put a towel under her back so she wouldn't feel too cold.  
“You ever had a enema?”  
“No.”  
“Okay. Well, I'll insert a tube and it'll feel you with water. You'll feel pressure but it shouldn't hurt.”

Jane tried to relax as the man took a bag full of water linked to a tube from next to the washbasin. He put the bag on the counter and took the nozzle at the end of the tube. She realized that if her mind was slightly apprehensive, her body wasn't. It didnt even tense up when the man reached between her legs with the nozzle and her asshole was still wide open from before so he had no trouble inserting the small nozzle. He pumped a small balloon twice and she felt the nozzle inflate just enough to plug her up. It felt weird but it was so small she probably would have no trouble pushing it out.

"I'm starting the soapy water. There's a really small quantity of soap so it won't irritate your skin."  
"Okay."

It felt different. She saw the water fall down the tube and disappear between her legs. The temperature was juste warm, not as hot as his had been.

"Do tell if you feel a cramp, I'll stop while it passes."

At first she could almost picture the flow's movement through her bottom but eventually it just felt warm all through her tummy and she closed her eyes. There was so much pressure, she doubted the water had anywhere else to go now, but there was thankfully no cramp. She started taking deep breaths and heard the man pump the balloon once again, inflating the balloon inside just a little bit more.

She wanted to push so bad. She felt like she was going to burst with it.  
"You look beautiful." The man said, and she felt his hand brush her belly but it was...

Jane opened her eyes, still breathing deeply and gasped at the sight. Her belly had grown and she looked about four months pregnant.

The man pressed his palm on her lower stomach, applying slight pressure and she jumped with it. She would burst, it felt rock hard. She was panting by now.

"The bag's done, you're doing perfect. Here I'll help you up." He helped her get up, holding her arm, and out of the tub. She stood above the toilet and felt the balloon deflate as he pushed a small button. The nozzle slipped out of her.

"I find the fact that you're holding it super hot."  
"I need to let go."  
"Sure, sure, go ahead."

Jane sat on the toilet and everything rushed out of her, her stomach deflating with it. It didn't burn. This step needed no effort and her body felt utterly relaxed. The sounds were what they were, but the sensation was...

“I think I liked it." It felt clean, completely clean, and she liked the idea.

The man smiled from where he was watching her. She hadn't made eye contact much until now.

"Good, that's the way I like it. You may feel like using the toilet a couple more times, you took quite a lot. Now, you can take a shower, i'll take one afterward. Then we can cuddle if that's something you'd like or we can just sit and watch TV. I'll leave when I'll be sure you're okay mentally. Alright ?"

"Okay."  
"Okay."

Jane took a shower first. She brushed a finger against her asshole and felt how puffy and sore it was with use. She got dressed while the man took his shower. She needed to slide back into regular mode little by little. They sat, not touching, on the bed and watched old reruns on tv, exchanging a few words here and then. Eventually, after two other smaller trips to the bathroom, the man left and she followed twenty minutes later.

When she had arrived at the hotel earlier that night she was far from imagining what kind of kinks she'd agreed to play along but she couldn't say she regretted it. If she was honest with herself, it had felt degrading and humiliating, but for some reason she'd have to think about, she had liked it.


End file.
